How It Ends
by Oliviet
Summary: She knew that things were going to end up like this. She had foreseen it all of those years ago. But now that Booth and Hannah were engaged, she couldn't help but wonder if she had just told him yes two years ago, how different things would really be. BB
1. The Lovers in the Sea Part 1

**AN: Yes, I know: shame on me. I have several unfinished stories and here I am, starting a new one. This idea is just too great though. ;) So this story is basically taking season 7 (next season) and treating it as the last season (not that I want the show to end after that. We deserve like 20 seasons :) hee hee) So a year has passed since this season (6) and Hannah and Booth are engaged… for now. Hodgins and Angela had a son, who has yet to be named. Brennan still hasn't found herself to be in a serious relationship. If all things go as planned, there will be 22 chapters for 22 episodes. And they will be long chapters since I intend to do each "episode" justice and not rush through things. Enjoy!**

She knew that things were going to end up like this. She had foreseen it all of those years ago. She hadn't let him come home with her that night because, despite their physical attraction to each other, she knew that that was as far as it would ever go. They were partners, friends, but never would they be lovers. Brennan had come to accept that. But over the years, it had become harder to maintain that distance, especially when he had so openly expressed his feelings for her. So she had pushed him away and into _her_ arms. She had nothing against Hannah really, especially since she and Booth were now engaged, but Brennan couldn't help but wonder if she had just told him yes two years ago, how different things would really be.

As Brennan entered the lab at the Jeffersonian, she noticed a familiar face talking to Angela. It was Avalon, Angela's "psychic" who had apparently been wrong those two years ago. That would teach her to ever "try" to believe in the supernatural again.

"Ms. Harmonia! What brings you to the Jeffersonian today?" Brennan asked, walking up to the two women.

"I did," Angela replied. "I've been having some bad dreams lately, and I wanted to make sure they weren't bad omens."

"They're just dreams, Angela. Nothing bad can come from them."

"That's where you're wrong," Avalon cut in. "Dreams are often premonitions of the future."

"Yeah, that's what you tried to tell me the last time," Brennan mumbled. "And you were wrong."

"He still loves you, you know."

"What?" This woman really _was_ crazy.

"The man you were wondering about last time, he still loves you."

"This is ridiculous." Brennan started to walk away from them and head to her office. She was not going to believe in this make believe crap again. She and Booth were never going to happen; she _knew _that.

"But he's hurt you. Just like all of the others."

Brennan stopped dead in her tracks when Avalon said that, but she didn't say anything.

Avalon continued, "And he's not like all of the others, is he?"

Brennan turned around to glare at her. "He doesn't love me. He's engaged."

"Doesn't matter."

"Bren," Angela started. "She was dead on about the bodies under the fountain two years ago; hear her out."

"She was 'dead on' because her sister was one of those bodies. Now if you'll excuse me."

"I knew you were an abandoned child and you certainly never actually told me that. How do you explain that one away, Dr. Brennan?"

"Luck," Brennan said flatly, starting to leave again. How could this woman honestly think that Booth was in love with _her_ when he was planning to spend the rest of his life with Hannah? He was just her partner and friend and that's all he ever would be.

But Avalon was persistent. "What if I were to help you solve another murder? Would you believe what I had to say about him then?"

Brennan was forced to turn around again. "Do you have a brother too you neglected to tell us about?"

"Brennan," Angela chastised, shooting her a warning look.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe in psychics."

"There are two bodies at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean," Avalon stated bluntly.

"I wouldn't doubt that," Brennan mumbled.

"They are recent kills, in a location where you can easily access them. They were lovers," Avalon continued.

"So what exactly do you suggest I do, Ms. Harmonia? Scour the entire Atlantic coastline for these people?"

"No need," Avalon smiled. "Take me with you and I can tell you exactly where they are."

"Right. I'll go tell Booth; see what he thinks." Brennan, at last, managed to walk away from Avalon without her calling her back with some new speculation.

"Avalon, I'm sorry about Brennan. She means well," Angela apologized.

"Oh it's all right. She'll come around."

(Insert line break here.)

Hours later, Brennan found herself walking along the sandy coastline of the Atlantic with Booth, Cam, and none other than Avalon Harmonia. They all stood around the "psychic" with shovels, awaiting her identification of the resting place for the remains.

"This is completely ridiculous," Brennan said under her breath.

"Ye of little faith, Bones," Booth responded, nudging her.

"Do you actually believe in this stuff?"

"Partially."

"How can you 'partially' believe in something?"

"Well I –"

Booth was cut off by Avalon. "They're right here, but out there, underwater."

"How far out there?" Cam asked wearily.

"I would estimate them to be about six yards away."

"Well good luck with that ladies," Booth said, putting down his shovel.

"You're not helping?" Brennan asked.

"This is my good suit! I'm not about to ruin it hunting for bodies that may or may not exist."

"Oh, hence the 'partially' believing. I get it now," Brennan smiled.

Cam dipped her hand into the ocean water. "Ooo, that's cold. Think we could wait until the remains get closer to the shore?"

"If we wait any longer, the remains, _if_ they exist, will become even more compromised than they already are. We need to get them out today."

"And how do you suggest we do that Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked. "I'm not getting in there."

"I'll do it," Brennan replied, starting to wade her way into the ocean.

"You're crazy, you know that, Bones?" Booth laughed.

"She's not crazy Agent Booth; she's determined," Avalon pointed out. "She _needs_ me to be right about this."

"Why's that?"

"Don't answer that!" Brennan called. "And for the record, Ms. Harmonia, I do not _need_ anything from you."

"But we do appreciate your help on this case," Cam interjected. "The earlier we find the remains, the better."

"There is no case," Brennan said flatly, going even deeper into the water.

"How's it going out there, Bones?"

"Cold."

"You should be getting close," Avalon told her.

Brennan sighed and dipped her gloved hand into the water. "I seriously doubt –"

"What is it?" Cam asked.

Brennan straightened up, holding a femur in her hand. Her eyes were wide with shock. _No_, she had to tell herself, _this does not prove anything_.

"No way," Booth whispered in disbelief.

"Get a team out here," Brennan instructed. "I'm not about to retrieve each bone one by one."

"Avalon," Booth whispered. "What does Bones get out of this, since you were right?"

She cast him a side-long glance. "Hope, Agent Booth. Plain and simple hope.

(Insert line break here.)

"Well look at that, not one, but _two_ bodies," Angela stated joining Brennan and Daisy on the platform. "It's like a sign from the universe or something."

"What sort of sign?" Daisy wanted to know. "Are we going to start finding multiple bodies at once from now on? Because that may have a negative impact on my performance…"

"No, Daisy, this sign has nothing to do with you," Angela replied. "And before you say it Bren, I already showed the facial reconstructions to Avalon and she doesn't recognize either one."

"She's lying," Brennan said flatly. "These bones have been underwater too long; all forms of evidence have been washed away. And I'm not finding any markings on them, so I'd say they died by drowning. There is no case here."

She took off her gloves and started to leave the platform when Daisy stopped her. "But what if someone murdered them by drowning them?"

"We have no evidence to support that conclusion."

"So then go interview their families. See if they know anything. At least tell them that we've found their bodies, so they can stop wondering."

"Seriously, Bren why are you so against solving this case?" Angela asked.

"I don't want Avalon to be right," Brennan answered softly.

"About the bodies?"

"Not about that."

"About Booth?"

She nodded in response.

"Oh sweetie, why?"

"He's happy. He's finally happy. And he doesn't deserve…I don't want to ruin everything."

"Don't you deserve to be happy, too?"

"I'll be fine, Ange."

Angela and Daisy exchanged a glance as Brennan headed toward her office at an unusually fast pace.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" Daisy asked, worried.

"I honestly have no idea."

(Insert line break here.)

Brennan collapsed into her desk chair trying to control her emotions. When Booth had told her he was going to propose to Hannah, she hadn't exactly known how to feel. Happy because he had found that person he could spend 30 or 40 or 50 years with? Special because she had been the one he confided in; being the first of their friends to know the big secret even before Hannah herself? Or upset because she wasn't the one he wanted anymore? Right now, Brennan decided that the appropriate emotion was upset and that bothered her.

She wasn't supposed to want him anymore. She had fully accepted Hannah as "his person." But then Avalon had shown up with these claims that he still loved her. Just the thought was bringing back feelings she had long since suppressed. It was also causing her to face the reality that she had been avoiding: they never talked anymore. It used to be that at the end of every case, they would get together for drinks, complain about the case and let each into their lives a little bit more. But these days, when a case was finished, he'd wave goodbye and head on home to Hannah. It didn't even feel like they were friends anymore, just partners. And she _hated_ that.

"Dr. Brennan?" Hodgins asked, poking his head into her office.

"Yes, Dr. Hodgins?"

"Well since there were no particulates," Hodgins started, entering her office, "Whoa have you been crying? Everything okay?"

"I'm fine. Now what were you saying about particulates?"

"Are you sure? Is there someone you want me to take down for you?"

Brennan laughed. "No, that won't be necessary. I doubt you could take him anyway."

"You underestimate my strength, Dr. Brennan."

She smirked at him in response.

"Is this about Booth?"

Brennan sighed. "I don't want it to be, but it is."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just your job. There has to be something on one of those bodies that we can use."

"I guess I'll go look again."

Brennan followed Hodgins out of her office.

"Where are you headed?" Hodgins asked over his shoulder.

"Booth found one of the victim's families. We're going to go talk to them."

She started to leave, but Hodgins' voice stopped her again. "I know I don't know exactly what's going on between you and Booth, and I know this is more of my wife's area of expertise, but whatever it is, I'm sure you two will work it out. You always do."

Brennan smiled at him. "Thank you. But I'm not positive that it will be that easy."

(Insert line break here.)

"Okay, Booth, they're clearly not home. Stop knocking," Brennan complained.

Booth sighed and slumped down onto the front porch steps.

"So what, we're just going to wait until they get home?"

"Do you have a better idea? We haven't been able to identify the other victim. This is the only lead we have."

"We could come back later, instead of wasting of our whole day sitting here."

"What would you rather be doing?"

Brennan sighed and sat down next to him.

"Couldn't think of anything, huh?" Booth laughed.

She didn't say anything, staring off down the street.

"Something wrong, Bones?"

"When was the last time that we were together, just the two of us?"

She knew that it was dangerous territory going there. If nothing else, it would spike a fight regarding how much time he had been spending with Hannah lately, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to express her true feelings behind that question yet.

Booth seemed to be rather confused by her question. "There was – no, wait Hannah was there. Well what about – no, not then either. Oh wait, we're alone together every time we drive somewhere to investigate."

"Not work related," Brennan amended.

"Oh. Then I have no idea."

"Sad, isn't it?"

"Well, I don't know. You seem to think that sitting with me here now is 'wasting your time,' –"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I guess it doesn't matter, because here comes the family," Booth stated, as a Honda CR-V pulled into the driveway. He flashed the couple his badge as they stepped out of their vehicle.

"What can we help you with?" the man asked, confusion etching his face.

"We're here about your daughter, Mr. Jobson," Booth told him.

"Stephanie?" Mrs. Jobson asked. "Why? Did something happen to her?"

"When was the last time you heard from your daughter?" Booth asked.

The couple exchanged a glance.

"It's been about a year," Mr. Jobson said at last. "She told us she was getting married to that crack head boyfriend of hers, Jake Carmichael. When we expressed our disapproval, she stormed out and we have yet to hear from her since. What's going on?"

"We found your daughter's body and more than likely Jake's body as well. Is this him?" Brennan asked, holding up the sketch Angela had drawn.

Mrs. Jobson made a small choking noise before clinging to her husband. He wrapped his arms around his wife and nodded. "I always knew that boy was going to get her into trouble."

"We found them in the Atlantic. Any ideas as to why?" Booth asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Mr. Jobson replied. "If you'll excuse us, my wife and I just need some time to process all of this. Will you let us know if you find out more?"

"Of course," Booth replied as the couple entered their house.

"They didn't seem upset to hear that their daughter is dead," Brennan mused. "Do you think that they had something to do with it?"

"I don't know. I suppose we could find Carmichael's family and see if they know anything."

"If he's a drug addict like Mr. Jobson implied, it is quite possible that he has severed all ties with them."

"You know, Angela mentioned something to me about you not wanting to solve this case, and right now, I'm getting that same vibe. Want to tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Let's go find the Carmichaels."

Brennan headed towards the SUV. Right when she started to open the door, Booth's hand came down on her shoulder, stopping her. And suddenly Brennan was wondering if this was the first time they had touched since that "welcome back" hug over a year ago. She used to find his touch to be comforting, but now she just felt uncomfortable under it.

"You've been acting really strange ever since Avalon got back," Booth said, quietly.

"The last time she was here, you were recovering from brain surgery. I suppose that the memory of that has had me slightly distracted lately…"

"Right. Brain surgery."

He was staring at her the way he used to, before Hannah. And for just a second, Brennan let herself believe that he still cared. But then she remembered how distant he had been the past year. How her invitations for dinner had always resulted in Hannah tagging along. How the "post-case celebrations" had been lacking his presence for some quite some time. He had become so distant that Brennan figured if she were to bring up something like Jasper or Brainy Smurf, he would have no idea what she was talking about.

Booth had someone new to share secrets with now, and that person wasn't her. And it was that fact that hurt her the most. So when Brennan finally managed to return his gaze, all she could say was, "Let's go find the Carmichaels."

**AN: So I guess I'm going to have to do two chapters per episode, unless you want super long chapters, which I'm assuming you don't. haha  
**

**Please review! :)**


	2. The Lovers in the Sea Part 2

**AN: Thank you guys so much for all of the adds! And a big thanks to those who took the time to review! Your thoughts make me update faster. :) A lot of you said you wouldn't mind extra long chapters, so we'll just see what happens. Some may be long and some may be broken up. Go with the flow people! Haha Oh and FYI, "The Doctor in the Photo" episode never happened here. Enjoy! **

"Find the Carmichaels?" Cam asked as Brennan joined her and Daisy on the platform.

"We thought we did," Brennan replied. "But the Carmichaels we found don't have a son named Jake."

"Unless they're lying," Daisy interjected. "People with things to hide are known to do that."

"I can assure you Miss Wick, that unless they managed to crop him out of every one of their family photos, they're not lying."

"Well, do they have a son at least?"

"Yes."

"Then maybe Angela got the sketch wrong."

"Miss Wick, she's been doing this for eight years and she has yet to be wrong once."

"There's a first time for everything, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan let out a frustrated sigh and turned to Cam. "Did Hodgins manage to find anything on either of the bodies?"

"Ask him yourself," Cam told her as Hodgins approached them.

"I found something," Hodgins said proudly, as he joined them on the platform. "I found some Chlorophyta attached to one of the bones."

"Which is?" Cam prodded.

"Your basic green algae. Now based on where it is in its life cycle, I can tell you that the bones have been in the ocean for roughly ten months."

"Stephanie's parents did say that she's been missing for a year," Brennan stated.

"Okay well that's…something," Cam said.

"We have no case," Brennan responded.

"You're right. We don't. So what exactly do you suggest we do, Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked.

"We could consult Avalon again," Daisy suggested.

"Even if that was an option, anything she told us wouldn't hold up in court," Brennan explained. "Booth is trying to track down the correct Carmichael family, but even if he does find them, there's no guarantee that they can help our case." She looked at the victims laid out on the lab tables. "I don't know what else we can do."

(Insert line break here.)

Brennan sat in her office staring at what little information they had on this case. There really wasn't much. Neither she nor Daisy had been able to find any markings on the bones. They had to have been drowned. And the only way these people would ever get justice would be if Booth was able to get a confession from a non-existent suspect.

"The answer you seek is not going to be found on that piece of paper."

Brennan looked up meeting Avalon's gaze.

"Why aren't you out catching the bad guys with Agent Booth?"

"There aren't any for us to be catching."

"Have you spoken with the victims' families yet?"

"One of them. I really shouldn't be discussing this with you."

"Dr. Brennan, I found this case for you. You can talk to me about it."

"Oh you don't already know everything that's going on with your 'abilities?'"

"I am not 'all seeing', Dr. Brennan."

"Could have fooled me," she said, sarcastically moving away from her desk.

"Why don't you like me?"

"Never said I didn't."

"I don't have to be a psychic to notice how you feel. I assume you're upset because of your current relationship status with Agent Booth. I told you that he loved you and he even told you so himself. I was right; you have no reason to be mad at me. It takes two people to make a relationship work, and you pushing him away is not helping things."

"I'm not pushing him away! He's ignoring _me_. And you said everything would work itself out."

"I said that everything would work itself out _eventually_. You just have to give these things time."

Brennan sighed and began to head out of her office. She was not going to let Avalon get to her again; she couldn't.

"Oh and Agent Booth should be calling any second now to let you know he found the right family."

Brennan shot her a skeptical look right when her cell phone began to ring. "How did you –?"

"I'd suggest actually talking to him," Avalon said as she began to walk away. "It could fix a lot more than you think it will."

Brennan rolled her eyes as she answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Bones, I found the Carmichaels. These people actually have a son named Jake. Want me to swing by the lab and pick you up?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Are you sure? You sound kind of distracted…"

"I'm not. I'll see you in a few minutes." Brennan hung up on him and stared at her phone. Why did Avalon have to be right…about everything?

"Something wrong with your phone, Bren?" Angela asked coming up beside her.

"No, it's just Avalon said that Booth was going to call saying that he found the Carmichaels and he did right after she said so."

A small smile crept across Angela's face. "I told you."

"This proves nothing."

"It proves _everything_."

"Angela –"

"Brennan, don't start with me. Avalon is a real, legit psychic and that means that –"

"Means what, Ange? Booth and Hannah are _engaged; _they're getting _married_. There's no room for me in that equation. I think it's time that we both accept that and just let me move on. Booth did."

"Booth did what?" he asked, walking up behind them.

"Found the Carmichaels," Brennan said quickly. "Come on, let's go."

Angela shot Brennan a look that Brennan immediately returned as she followed Booth out of the lab.

"So," Booth started as he climbed into his SUV, "Avalon give you any more advice on this case?"

Brennan responded with a muffled laugh.

"Is that a yes?"

"She gave me some advice, but it wasn't about the case."

"So then?"

"It's really none of your business, Booth," she said, staring out the window. They were silent for a moment before she began talking again. "So what happens if these people give us nothing? We just give the bodies back to their families and stop considering their drowning a homicide?"

"Well, you haven't found any evidence of foul play, have you?"

"No."

"Well, then I don't know what else we can do."

"I hate this case."

"No, you don't."

"I don't?"

"You hated the Gravedigger case. This? This may not even be a case at all. You don't hate it."

The mention of the Gravedigger started her thinking about the past. Being trapped in her car with a bleeding Hodgins, Booth being stuck on a boat that was set to detonate with one of his hallucinations caused by the brain tumor, the nightmares that these events used to give her, the trial…

"You're right. I hated that case."

"We've been lucky. We haven't had a 'big bad' like the Gravedigger, or Gormagon, or Epps in a while."

"You realize that now that you've said that, we will?"

"Since when are you superstitious, Bones?"

"I'm not. But in the movies, whenever someone says something like that, something bad happens."

"Yeah in horror movies. Since when do you watch those?"

"I've had a lot of free time lately."

"Bones –"

"Oh look we're here," Brennan stated, getting out of the car before Booth even put it into park. She'd had a lot of free time lately because Booth had been spending that time with Hannah instead of with her. Their friendship was practically diminished these days. And she really hoped that Booth would get the hint without her saying so. She didn't feel like taking Avalon's advice of simply talking to him.

Booth walked passed her and knocked on the Carmichael's door. A little girl who couldn't have been more than seven answered. He smiled at her. "Hey there, are your mommy and daddy home?"

"Mom!"

"She has very healthy lungs," Brennan muttered, moving to stand next to Booth.

"Bones," he said through his teeth. She shot him a "what did I do?" look.

"May I help you?" asked the middle-aged woman who appeared at the door.

Booth flashed his badge. "We're here in regards to your son, Jake."

"Susie, why don't you go find your father," Mrs. Carmichael told her daughter. "What kind of trouble did he get himself into this time?"

Mr. Carmichael joined them at the door just as Brennan said, "We found his body."

"Jake?" Mr. Carmichael asked. "Serves him right, with the types of people he was hanging out with."

"William!" his wife chastised. "You'll have to excuse my husband; he never got along with my son." William wandered back into the house.

"Was Jake from a previous marriage?" Booth asked.

"No, I wasn't married to his bastard of a father," Mrs. Carmichael said softly. She looked up at them, tears welling in her eyes. "I was raped in college."

Booth and Brennan exchanged a look before Brennan asked, "I know this may be hard, but do you remember who his father is?"

"Travis Kobus."

"Ma'am do you have any idea if Travis could have been the one to hurt him?" Booth asked. "You should also know that we found his girlfriend, Stephanie, as well."

"Oh that poor girl. I honestly have no idea. I've never told Jake who his father was and I really couldn't even tell you if he's still in jail or not."

"So, you got him convicted?" Brennan asked.

"Yes, and after I came forward, several other girls did as well, so I don't know how long his sentence ended up being."

"We can look into that," Booth told her. "Do you know anyone else who would have wanted to hurt your son?"

"Well I can tell you that Stephanie's father wasn't too fond of him. He threatened him once to get out of his house or else he'd shoot him, but I can't imagine him killing his own daughter. Of course, Jake's friends weren't all that friendly either. I can give you a list of their names."

"That would be great," Booth smiled.

Mrs. Carmichael went back into her house to make the list. "I'll be right back."

"I guess we finally have a case," Booth stated.

"Unless our new leads turn up empty. Then we are right back where we started."

"Way to be optimistic, Bones."

"What would you rather I say?"

"I don't –"

"Here's your list," Mrs. Carmichael returned, handing Booth a piece of personalized stationary. "I really hope you catch whoever did this. And please, give him a special kick in the nuts just for me. Jake may have been trouble, but he was still my son and I…"

"Don't worry, we're very good at what we do," Booth assured her. "We'll catch this guy."

Mrs. Carmichael thanked them and then closed the door before Brennan muttered. "If there's anyone to catch."

"Seriously?" Booth asked her, heading back to his SUV.

"What? We have no evidence, Booth. Unless someone confesses, we have _nothing_."

"What happened to you, Bones?" he asked, turning around to face her. "You never used to be so…"

"Like a cold fish?"

"No, you're not a cold fish; you're Iceland, but –"

"Iceland?"

"You don't remember that conversation we had? Oh…"

"Was this a conversation you had with Hannah?"

"No, it was part of that coma dream of mine. But what I was trying to say is that you –"

"You still remember that coma dream?"

Booth locked his gaze onto hers. "Of course I do."

"Oh," Brennan said softly, moving her head to stare at the ground. "You were saying."

Booth moved closer to her and reached out, tilting her head up to look at his. "You just don't seem to enjoy the job anymore."

Brennan was shocked by his action. It was something he used to do all of the time to get her to look at him, but ever since Hannah, he hadn't done it. She missed the familiarity of it. She missed the familiarity of _him_.

"It's just not as exciting as it used to be."

Booth nodded once, seeming to understand. "We should get going. See if we can find any of these people."

"Right. Yeah, let's go."

They sat in silence as Booth drove them back to the Hoover.

(Insert line break here.)

They learned that Travis Kobus was still in jail; apparently he had killed one of his victims, so that ruled him out. Booth and Brennan were able to track down all but one of the people on the list Mrs. Carmichael had given them and they were all dead ends. They both agreed that it was getting late and they were going to resume their search in the morning.

As Booth headed up to his apartment, he found that he couldn't get that coma dream out of his head. He kept picturing the beginning of it: being in bed with Bones. God, what was wrong with him? He has a fiancé, and her name wasn't Temperance Brennan.

"Hey babe," Hannah greeted him without looking up from the newspaper as he walked in.

"Hey," Booth replied, tossing his keys on the table by the door.

"Long day?"

"You could say that," he said, rubbing a hand over his face.

Hannah got up from the couch and moved over to him. "What happened?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It's just…Bones…"

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know. She's been acting really…off lately."

"Any idea why?"

"Maybe…"

"Care to share?"

Booth sighed. "No."

"You know that you can talk to me, right?"

Booth thought about that statement. He was going to marry this woman; he should be able to talk to her. And yet at that moment, he realized he really didn't open up to her all that much. Hannah knew about half of what Bones knew. And that fact scared him.

"Yeah, I know. It's just not my secret to share." It was only a half truth, but Hannah was going to have to deal with it.

"Well okay," Hannah said, kissing him. "What do you want for dinner?"

(Insert line break here.)

The next day Booth and Brennan found themselves boarding a cruise ship. Their final suspect worked there as a bartender.

"The last time I was on a boat was for that singles cruise case last year," Booth commented as they climbed aboard.

"Well this looks promising. Cal Greene could have easily tossed them overboard."

"Yeah, maybe we can close this case after all." Booth stopped a man as he passed by them. "Excuse me, do you know where we can find Cal Greene?"

"Where else? He's behind the bar."

"Yeah, I got that much," Booth said flatly. "Where's the bar at?"

The man pointed them in the right direction and then wandered off.

"Nice guy," Booth said under his breath as he headed toward the bar.

"Uh, Booth?"

"What is it, Bones?"

"The boat's undocking. Any idea where we're headed?"

"Hopefully not far."

"Right, watch us end up in Mexico."

"I'm FBI, Bones. I have the power to turn this ship around and make them go back."

"You just keep telling yourself that, Booth. Now let's go talk to Cal."

"I can! Remember that body we found on that plane to China? The U.S. had jurisdiction, so they had to fly us back home."

Brennan smiled and shook her head as she entered the bar. Booth huffed and followed her. The two took the last empty stools at the bar.

"What can I get for you folks?" Cal asked them.

"A confession would be great," Booth said with a smile. He pulled out is FBI badge and showed it to him.

Cal's face paled.

"Do the names Stephanie Jobson and Jake Carmichael mean anything to you?" Brennan asked.

With that, Cal jumped over the bar and took off at a run.

"Oh I just love it when they run," Booth said sarcastically. "At least he can't go very far."

"Unless he's an excellent swimmer," Brennan pointed out.

Booth shot her a look before running after Cal. Brennan ran off in the other direction, hoping to trap their suspect in between them. Sure enough, she saw Cal and Booth heading her way, but so did Cal. In an attempt to save himself, Cal grabbed Brennan and tried to push her overboard.

"Get your hands off of her!" Booth yelled as he approached them.

But Booth was too late. Cal was too strong for Brennan and he managed to push her off of the boat. Booth froze in his tracks. He could either save his partner or catch their suspect before he did something stupid. He peered over the edge of the boat; Bones was no where in sight.

"Bones!" he called.

Nothing. Booth took off his gun and his badge before diving in after her. She surfaced, coughing right when Booth hit the water. He surfaced a couple seconds later, looking around frantically for her.

"And this is helping, how?" Brennan coughed as the boat continued on its path without them.

"I…I couldn't see you. I…I thought…"

The two stared at each other for a moment before frantically yelling for help, hoping someone on the boat would hear them. Finally someone spotted them and then disappeared.

"Hopefully, he went to tell the captain to stop to the boat," Booth said.

Brennan splashed him.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You're an idiot, you know that? I'm fully capable of swimming. You didn't need to risk your life by jumping in here after me!"

"Sorry that I was trying to _save your life_. Next time, I'll just let you die!"

"Oh, real mature comeback."

"Here, grab on to this!" the captain yelled throwing them a life preserver. "We're going to lower down the life boat and then bring it back up with you guys in it."

Booth's arm brushed Brennan's as they grabbed for the life preserver, and she instantly pulled her arm away.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Booth asked.

"That's a loaded question."

"What did I do wrong?"

"Where do you want me to start, Booth? The last time you risked your life for mine, I walked around thinking that you were dead for a week."

"Bones –"

"Or you know, maybe I'm upset because you can't remember that the last time we were alone together was the first week we were back before Hannah showed up!"

"Bones –"

"You want to know why I'm upset? For five years, I was your _best friend_ and now if it's not work related, you can't even give me the time of day."

"Sorry to interrupt," the captain started. "But the life boat is ready."

Brennan glared at her partner before swimming to the life boat and completely ignoring him as they were rescued from the cold waters of the ocean.

(Insert line break here.)

Brennan stood at the bow of the boat with a towel wrapped tightly around her shivering shoulders. The sun had gone down and the moon reflected off of the ocean water in front of her. Her words to Booth were on repeat in her head. She hadn't meant to blow up at him like that, especially when all he was doing was trying to save her life. The fact that Cal Greene had escaped their custody and killed himself only made matters worse. She knew that Booth was blaming himself; thinking if only he didn't care so much about her, Cal Greene would still be alive. Now they really had no case. She heard footsteps coming up behind her and she didn't need to be Avalon to know that they were Booth's.

He stood beside her, a matching towel draped around his shoulders. "Why do I care so much?"

"About me?"

Booth sighed. "I know that you can swim. I should've gone after Greene, but I couldn't just leave you there."

"It's not like we had a case against him anyway."

"Bones, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. You were right. I've been pushing you out of my life and I don't want that to happen. Just because I'm…"

"Marrying someone else?"

"Bones –"

"Look, I like Hannah, you know that. I would just like her more if you didn't spend every second of your free time with her."

Booth nodded, turning his head to look at her. "So, you want to go to the Royal Diner after this?"

"I already have plans to meet Angela."

"Oh. Okay." Booth turned his head back to the ocean, hurt evident in his voice.

Brennan couldn't help but smile, knowing that she had gotten to him. "Rain check?"

"You got it."

They turned to face each other and shared that look they used to give each other so long ago…

**AN: Feedback is appreciated! And I have to write 21 more "episodes" and only have a couple of ideas. So if anyone would like to suggest an episode idea, or even just a title, feel free! :)**


End file.
